1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a technique of processing a three-dimensional (3D) graphic, and more particularly, to a cache memory storing texture data and a technique of accessing the cache memory
2. Description of the Related Art
A process of rendering three-dimensional (3D) graphic data may include a texture mapping process of determining two-dimensional (2D) pixels by mapping, in a polygon of a 3D object, texture data previously stored in a memory. Texture images used in the texture mapping process may be previously stored in a main memory, and each of the texture images may include a plurality of texture data. In this instance, the texture data may be referred to as texel, that is, texture element.
Also, in order to generate a single 2D pixel, one or more texture data may be used. In particular, a relatively high data bandwidth may be required when a plurality of texture data is required to generate the single 2D pixel.
In this instance, many 3D graphic data processing apparatuses may utilize a cache memory storing frequently required texture data, thereby reducing the required data bandwidth, and improving a processing speed. However, resources may be required even in a process of reading the texture data stored in the cache memory, and a delay in the processing speed may occur. Accordingly, there is a need for improving the processing speed by more effectively using the cache memory.